A Parallel Fate
by Demonic Justice
Summary: The day before graduation, Shirou Emiya is attacked by a mysterious doll and was sent to another world. A world where only women live, no man in sight, except Shirou. Now he has to find his way back, along with helping the people of that world. A crossover between Parallel Paradise and Fate/Stay Night. Takes place after UBW route. ShirouxHarem. Might be a one-shot. Lemons.


**A.N:Hey there people. I know I was gone for too long, but I am still here. I wanted to do more fanfics, but got into some manga. This fanfic is actually a crossover with Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works and Parallel Paradise. Enjoy.** **Disclaimer:The Fate series, Parallel Paradise, and other titles or references are owned by their respective companies. Remember this.**

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 1;Lost in Worlds:

"So this is the last day until graduation, huh. I'm going to miss you guys."

Shirou looked out of a window on the roof. He invited Issei, Rin, and Sakura.

"What? I thought you were coming to London with me? Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Well, that is what I'm asking myself. Where to? Where am I going? And from here, I can go anywhere. I want to go where there are people need help. I'm going to-"

He was cut off by a mysterious doll that popped out of nowhere. It attacked his side, though he dodged it. But for some reason...

"Umm, Shirou?" Sakura was confused by his movement.

"So, you guys can't see it."

Shirou realized something. He can't read the doll's moves. His mind's eye won't activate. It's like, it's a entity he can't read. His mind's eye can read the movement of his opponents and anticipate what they are going to do. It's like Ultra Instinct, but better. Actually, I think mind's eye can also read Ultra Instinct. It's just that they can teleport, too. Damn Super...whatever they are.

Shirou was grabbed by the neck and was hanged off the side of the building. Note that with reinforcement, he can survive it, but can his consciousness stay intact?

"Emiya-kun!/Shirou!/Emiya!"

Then the doll spoke in a weird voice.

"You will have your wish."

He dropped straight down. He survived, yes, but he was knocked unconscious, but not before he saw what seems to be a female ghost.

 _scene break_

"Ah, my head. Hmm? Where am I?"

Shirou looks around as tree surrounds him that makes one suggest that they are in a forest. He walks forward to find a castle surrounded by dragons. Dragons? Aren't they all been slayed?

Then, he hears a noise coming from his left. He sees a girl in what seems to be a casual knight outfit. Not armor, but like a dress or something. On her shoulder is what seems to be a bird emitting a high amount of aura. Prana in Shirou's terms.

"I don't believe it."

The bird talked. It actually talked.

"I'm Lumi, a paladin of the Caesar Kingdom. If you are not someone suspicious, then please tell me your name in return."

The girl, Lumi, has a sword at her waist.

"Ah, yes, my name is Shirou Emiya."

"Huh...? That voice..."

Her expression changes. She seems to leak bloodlust against Shirou. And Shirou noticed it.

"Is...Is this..." She continues.

"Yes. There is no doubt about it."

Shirou was getting ready to trace a weapon.

"I can't believe it..."

She draws her sword.

"Wait, hold on. Why are you drawing your sword. Look, you probably have the wrong person. I just got to this world and-"

"YOU ARE A MAN, AREN'T YOU!?"

"...Huh?"

Shirou stopped tracing as he was confused.

"Yea, I'm a guy, so what? Are guys not allowed on this mountain or what?"

Shirou then gave a look of disgust.

"Are you...against males or something? Are you a sexist?"

"What? No!? Its all your fault!"

"With what? I haven't been here for a minute and I'm getting framed for something some other person did? Just my luck. After meeting that girl, I've been having the worst of luck."

What Shirou was talking about was after the Holy Grail War. He went on a trip to a country he can't remember and found a little girl in a washing machine. She had yellow hair, fair skin, and was small for her age. When they parted ways, which was him dodging a slap from a business man who owned a popular company, he began having the worst luck ever. And I just don't mean like minor stuff. He was having the worst time of his life until his luck changed when he was able to project Avalon, which he found out was in his body ever since the Great Fuyuki Fire. The death of child and the birth of Shirou Emiya. He was able to get his life back until he met her again, this time, she hanged around him like she was Sakura. No, more like Taiga than Sakura, but she's been saying stuff like prince or darling. Back to the story.

"You...You...YOU!?"

"What?"

She charges for Shirou, but was interupted by a giant lizard. No, a Dragon!

"No, not like this. Trace on."

Shirou traced Kanshou and Bakuya and slashes through the dragon's neck. The head came off and the dragon died.

"That was easy. I guess these aren't real dragons. Are you okay?"

Shirou reaches for her hand. Lumi takes his hand and she suddenly jerks her hand away.

"Huh? Aren't you going...to.?"

She was gushing from her vegina. And it smelled...sweet.

"What the...what happened? Why are you gushing from there? I just barely touched you."

The human body is made up of 70% of water, so how can you explain the amount love juice was coming out of her. It even made the ground below her become mud.

"Ma...Mat..."

"What?"

"I WANT TO MATE WITH YOU!"

(Lemon ahead. This is really a fanfic of Parallel Paradise if it has lemons)

Lumi pushed down Shirou and started making out with him. As she did, his dick began to rise. He never felt like this before. He was now more sensitive and feels more attracted to girls. Not that much, but on a level like Shirou and Sakura in the Heaven's Feel route. They break off the kiss as she began to pull off her clothes. When she was done, she began to pull off his pants as well. She rubbed her pussy on his dick. She then inserted his cock into her pussy. He could tell she was feeling more pleasure than him.

"It's so good. It feels so good. I feel like I can go on like this forever. SO GOOD!"

She was tighting up. Shirou is about to cum.

"Lumi, I'm about to cum."

"Me too. Let's cum together."

3\. 2. 1.

""I'm coming!""

Both of them cummed, Shirou cumming inside of Lumi, dumping so much that pregnency was ensured. Lumi then fainted as she cummed.

"*sigh*What just happened?"

Shirou then falls asleep.

Chapter 1:Finished

 **X.0.X**

 **A.N:Hello everyone and sorry about the wait. I've been too busy and have been reading manga latly and wanted to get back to Fanfiction, so here I am with another story. Sorry and thank you.**


End file.
